Matingclan's stories
by Nightpoppy of Thunderclan
Summary: Here are messed up warrior cats mating! please no flames, and request! if you don't like lemons or don't like this style, then don't read it. thanks!


**Okee! Here is Hawkfrost x Whitewing! This should be fun! Please send requests!**

* * *

I…need… to… mate! Hawkfrost thought. His dick was fully erected for some strange reason, and it was dragging in the dirt. Hawkfrost had a HUGE cock, and it needed a super-tight she-cat now. He could masturbate, but where was the pleasure in that? No, he needed a female's little tight pussy to tear up. Hawkfrost moaned at the thought, and some pre-cum dribbled out. His cock was in the way, and he kept on tripping over it. Hawkfrost flopped onto the border of Riverclan, and waited for Whitewing. He had been flirting with her for a long time now, and he need her bad. It wasn't long before Whitewing stumbled up to him, the smell of heat radiating off of her.

"Help," she gasped, splaying open her legs. "Please, quick!" her sparkling blue eyes wandered to Hawkfrost's dick, and she started to moan.

"Not here," Hawkfrost moaned back. He wished they could mate right there, but if someone caught them, they would be dead prey. Plus, he couldn't let anything harm Whitewing. "Follow me,"

They stumbled to an abandoned twoleg shelter, away from the camps. Once they were there, Whitewing laid down on her back again, her legs splayed, displaying a core so tight, Hawkfrost was scared his giant dick won't fit.

Without any hesitation, Hawkfrost leapt onto Whitewing, and grazed his tongue over her core. She moaned, and closed her eyes in pleasure. Hawkfrost turned so that his mouth still had access to Whitewing's core, but his member dangled over her mouth. Whitewing took it in her paws, and rubbed it hard, and Hawkfrost moaned. The vibration of his voice made Whitewing buck her hips up. Whitewing stroked and rubbed Hawkfrost's member, and some pre-cum leaked out. Whitewing licked it clean, and slowly placed the tip in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, and used her paws to rub his balls. Hawkfrost moaned and cum dribbled out of his member. When Whitewing was done, Hawkfrost moved his dick out of the ways went on pleasuring Whitewing. He nipped her core, and she yelped, but that was followed by a loud moan when Hawkfrost stuck his tongue in. Whitewing moaned again, and cummed.

Hawkfrost stood so he could mount her. Whitewing got into a mating crouch, and wriggled her rump, excited. They had mated before, of course, but this time, things would get exciting. Hawkfrost positioned himself and plunged in, his barbs scraping the edge of Whitewing's walls. Whitewing moaned and bucked her hips.

"You like that?" he grunted, shoving deep inside her.

"Oh yes, Hawkstar!" Whitewing moaned. "More! Oh, we should make our own clan!"

"You're right!" he moaned back. "I will be leader. We will create Matingclan!"

Whitewing nodded, and bucked back. Her walls were clenched tight around Hawkfrost's penis, and he loved that. Hawkfrost hit her sweet spot repeatedly, and finally, without any warning, he cummed into her. It sprayed everywhere, and Whitewing screamed in ecstasy as she cummed too.

"MORE!" Whitewing begged.

"You want more?" Hawkfrost asked. "Then you'll get more."

He flipped her over and shoved his member in her mouth, and jammed his arms into her pussy, stretching it wide.

Whitewing screamed in pleasure, mixed with pain. When Hawkfrost was about to cum, he pulled out of Whitewing's mouth, and stuck it in her pussy, and cummed there.

"There are dens far away from the camps where we can make Matingclan," Hawkfrost panted.

"Let's go then." Whitewing purred.

* * *

Whitewing and Hawkfrost got cats from the clans to join Matingclan. They all loved to mate hardcore. The cats traveled there, and quickly made their new homes.

* * *

"The last one is coming!" Whitewing screamed. She pushed, her pussy stretched wide. Hawkfrost was licking it, and giving her more pleasure. Whitewing sure loved her pussy stretched. The last kit slithered out, and Whitewing nipped the sac open, and nuzzled her four kits.

"Stretchkit," Hawkfrost said. "I want her warrior name to be Stretchpussy."

"Okay, and maybe Sweetkit for this one," Whitewing replied, touching her nose to a little gray She-cat. "Her warrior name can be Sweetcum."

"That's great!" Hawkfrost purred. "This tom will be Hugekit and eventually Hugedick,"

"And this one will be Tightkit, and then Tightpussy." Whitewing finished.

"Oh, and one more thing." Hawkfrost said. "As an apprentice, every cat needs to learn how to mate hardcore."

* * *

**OMG, that took my so long! Please review!**


End file.
